


To Disobey Your Brother

by dirksnipples



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brotherly feels, Cute, Humanized journal idea belongs to Vedrifted, Magic, Other, Protective Older Brothers, german journals, human ideas belong to Elentori, humanized!journals, i wrote this for a good friend, their names literally mean 123 in german, wolf hog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't just go against your oldest brother's orders. You listen quietly, and obey. It's that simple.</p><p>Except if your Zwei and Drei, then you ignore your brother, and go hunt for a very dangerous creature, and risk getting killed. Yep, sounds even better.</p><p>(How do you summary?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Disobey Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I'm into the whole humanized Journals thing that I watched Elentori draw. A very good friend of mine wanted Protective older brother! Journal 1 fussing over his brothers, but getting mad at them at the same time, and I couldn't resist. Anything that explains their appearence belongs to Elentori, humanized journal idea belongs to Vedrited. 
> 
> I own non of the character ideas etc. Enjoy.

“I will fucking kill those two.” Eins muttered to himself since he was the only one really around. His other two brothers Zwei and Drei were not home at the moment, because Drei found an interesting monster that he wanted to investigate, and of course Zwei had to disobey Eins and take their youngest brother out to go find this monster. How hard was it to follow specific orders? Do not follow the monster, and do not back talk and question your older brother.

Eins thought it was the simplest easy answer he has ever given the two. But where are they now? Probably dead somewhere, and Eins was about to lose his calm demeanor over not knowing if his brothers were even okay or not. The monster looked like a mix of a wolf and a huge wild hog, sporting pointed hooves, very sharp teeth and mostly bald minus a few areas coated in dark messy fur. How did Eins know this? Well it’s Eins, he knows everything.

Okay, so he actually researched everything about the monster a while back, and got rid of it knowing it would attract his youngest brother’s attention. So much for never seeing the creature again.

Eins speed walked out their front door, walking very fast through the forest, his breathing very fast. He was angry and worried, and it was not the best combination at all. He was red in the face, and he wanted to punch a tree, but he also wanted to hold his brothers and show them that they are safe, and he felt like a teenager all over again, minus the raging hormones.

Eins eventually stopped walking through the forest in such a hurried manner, and took the time to take a few deep breaths. The redhead eventually managed to breathe normally, tugging at the ends of his vest, and cleaning his glasses, swiftly putting them back onto his face. He quickly regained his cool calm demeanor, and began to walk through the forest once again, listening for his brothers.

In no time, he heard shouts, and loud stomps against the ground. He broke into a run, following the sounds, and saw flashes of blue all through the trees, and he knew it was his brothers. 

“Zwei, on your left!” Drei shouted.

“Oh fuck!” Zwei shouted, as he managed to dodge the pointed hoof of the wolf hog. Zwei tried casting a spell that would hold the monster down, but just as he was about to cast it, the wolf hog’s pointed hoof hit him, sending him roughly to the ground, and going quite a ways back.

“Zwei!” Drei shouted, hurrying toward his brother, ready to defend him if needed. Drei held up his arms, facing the wolf hog, squeezing his eyes shut and knitting his brows. “Dleish! Dleish! Dleish!” Drei was still practicing that. The protective spell was nothing compared to the wolf hog’s strength, and in no time Drei was cowering over Zwei, yelling out in terror.

Drei thought that he and his big brother were both doomed. He began to wish that they both listened to Eins, and that Zwei didn’t convince him to do any of this. He once again felt truly scared, since his first caretaker left him alone all those years ago. He was scared for himself, Zwei, his new owner Dipper, and he was scared for their eldest brother Eins. What would Eins do when he found them dead? Oh he would be so heartbroken…

Drei cringed as he waited for impact, but when nothing happened he sneaked a peak at where he was sure was the wolf hog. His mouth hung open, and his eyes were wide when he saw the back of his older brother Eins. His arms were wide open, and he was firmly holding the big ball of magic like a shield, looking as calm as ever.

“E-Eins!” Drei gasped.

Eins pushed the wolf hog back, releasing the shield, and holding his hands open wide in front of him. Fire then burst out of his palms in big balls, hitting the wolf hog in an endless stream of fire. Eins was powerful enough that he no longer needed to recite the spells out loud like Drei did. Zwei was the same, minus a few, and Drei often caught Zwei trying to practice strong spells to outdo their older brother. This was nothing new, but he didn’t know if Eins caught on to their brother’s jealousy of him.

Eins quickly closed his palms, cutting off the fire. He then bit into his palm, and okay ow, Drei couldn’t get past all that pain yet, and he cringed and teared up really bad when he had to do it. Zwei would shake violently, trying to hold in his tears and noises that wanted to escape, and would result having a red face in the end. Drei stopped poking fun at him when Eins gave him the biggest punishment of a lifetime. It hurt to sit for a while, and Zwei quietly made fun of Drei back, saying how could easily avoid getting spanked. Drei thought that that was complete nonsense, because no one escaped Eins’ wrath when he was angry. Drei knew it was only a matter of time when he would get the same punishment. He longed for the day. Only good thing was that Dipper babied him, which was fun, and he kept it all a secret for only himself to know.  
Eins wiped the blood onto his other palm, drawing a symbol, and the moment he held it to the wolf hog, the giant creature squealed in fear at the symbol on Eins’ hand. It was a just a simple circle with a triangle in it. Drei didn’t really understand yet why it was so scary to the animal, but he was pretty sure Zwei might know.

Eins quickly swung his bloodied hand at the animal, soaking it with droplets of his blood, which to Drei’s surprise, began to burns the creature, making him freeze and cower in fear. Eins took this time to clap his hands together and then spreading them wide, and a huge circle lit up around the wolf hog, and chains hooked around it.

“Holy shit.” Drei looked behind him, looking down at Zwei, whose nose was bleeding, red hair a mess, and choker nearly all torn. For moment Drei felt bad. His brother was all messed up because of him. His jacket was still intact, the sleeves were all perfect, his eye piece wasn’t broken, and it wasn’t fair. But all of that guilt was immediately paused as he watched the chain wolf hog sink into the ground, disappearing. Once the animal was completely gone, Eins let arms drop, and it looked like the animal was never there, minus a few broken pine trees.

Drei took this moment to kneel next to Zwei, and fussed over him. Zwei rolled his eyes, acting like he was completely fine, but stiffened, looking at something. Drei cocked his head to the side, confused by his brother’s behavior, before he finally turned and saw Eins’ harsh glare directed at the both of them. He to froze completely scared. When Eins began to walk over, Zwei was sputtering nonsense about how they could explain all that happened. Drei jumped at the hand that was firmly placed on his shoulder, and cringed at the death grip it was giving. He heard Zwei make a small noise at the pain, and he knew that the both of them were expecting the worse.

What actually came surprised both of them. Eins had pulled them both into a hug, and was flat out sobbing loudly. “Oh thank god your both okay! I was so, _so_ worried about you two! I was so afraid I lost you both, oh god!”

Drei patted his eldest brother’s back knitting his brows, and laying his cheek onto Eins’ shoulder. He heard Zwei sigh next to him, and felt his brother’s pat against Eins’ back as well. “Jeeze Eins, we’re okay, stop crying.” Zwei said, and they both felt Eins squeeze them tighter, and Drei could only imagine how silently frustrated Eins would be when he would have to clean tears off of the inside of his glasses, and clean his face once they got back to their shared home.

“No, no, no! It’s not okay! What if I never came? What if I never found you guys? I’m such a horrible brother; I should have tried harder to keep you two at home! Oh god you two are so dead when we get home. You will regret disobeying me, and sneaking out.” And there was the threat both Zwei and Drei had to fear. They both weren’t looking forward to getting home. Drei personally feared what the punishment would be, and he really wanted to hide his bottom. He did _not_ want any more hard hits to the bottom. Once was enough, thank you.

Both Zwei and Drei eventually managed to get their brother to calm down. Eins quietly let them go, sniffling, and acting like he hadn’t cried, as he pulled back, pulling out a handkerchief, and wiping his face, along with his glasses, before slipping them back on. Eins silently stood up, tugging at his vest, fixing it, and carefully fixing his hair. He was always the definition of cleanliness. He ruffled both Zwei and Drei’s hair, leaving Drei to chuckle, and Zwei to curse their brother out for messing up his hair more than it was. Eins gave them both a small smile, pulling them both up, and pushing them both toward their shared home.

Zwei had begun to dust himself off as he walked, Drei close to him, and Eins on the other side of Zwei. Drei let out a tired sigh, really hoping his brother would go easy on him with his punishment. He hoped the walk back would drain Eins to “do” the punishment “later”. If they could get Eins tired, then they could distract him, and avoid punishment all together. Drei quickly gave Zwei a small look, and Zwei looked back, pursing his lips, and lightly nodding. They both understood each other, and did anything to tire their brother out.


End file.
